


娜俊《窗》

by ttt_bella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttt_bella/pseuds/ttt_bella
Kudos: 4





	娜俊《窗》

窗外是一片旖旎，刚下完一场雨，天空被冲刷成他最爱的蓝色，就像姆明精灵谷里的那片柔软的蓝天，映衬着他的眼前也蒙上了一片蓝色的雾紗。树梢上，是珠珠雨露，如星光点点，晶莹透亮，就像他不经意间哈欠的泪水。那大片大片的栀子花和茉莉花也相约开放，沁人心脾。他喜欢茉莉花，也喜欢茉莉花茶，因为他是白桃味的Omega——白桃茉莉花茶，是饭后的清肠饮品。  
黄仁俊就着窗外阵阵的栀子与茉莉花香，掂起手中的画笔，沾染上安宁的蓝色，又取下纯真的白色，就像他这个人一样，干净，纯洁，不问世事。但是他也渴望他的Alpha，因为他的搜美，李东赫有了喜欢的人，天天跟他讲述他的甜美爱情故事，黄仁俊作为他搜美也永远也无法习惯他甜腻的嗓音说出下流的话，一个东北锁喉整的他害有点懵，“呀!黄仁俊!你弑父啊!”“滚，麻溜的。”“俊，你说你一天天的能不泡在你这小破画室里了吗，千千世界不去探索探索～”“你再说一句屁话我就把你从这儿扔下去。”李东赫见他这么说也就安分了，这哥住的可是25楼啊。  
静谧的蓝色与无声胜有声的白在黄仁俊的笔下碰撞出耀眼的火花，蓝色做海与白茫茫的海鸥嬉戏，你追我躲，好一个情趣。  
在画室里的时间总不绝多，但也总有饿的一刻。“儿子，陪爸爸去吃顿火锅。”“好嘞黄大爷，你也终于饿了。今天马克请，走起。”  
前脚刚踏进火锅店里身边的搜美像一颗煤球一般扑向还抱着西瓜在啃的铁憨憨李马。黄仁俊无语地跟上，陌生地与马克握了握手，这才看到了一旁正用溢着蜜的眼神望着自己的小粉毛。这骚包的颜色却也被他精致的容颜压倒了，他紧紧握住黄仁俊伸出的手，“仁俊尼，可以这么叫你吗，我叫罗渽民，仁俊尼还是叫我娜娜吧。”娜娜。像是一个女孩子的名字。黄仁俊看着面前对着自己傻笑的粉毛只觉得这人很自来熟也很傻。  
黄仁俊爱火锅爱到了不能自己的地步，也不管这么多埋头就是吃，罗渽民见黄仁俊吃的嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的样子没忍住上手捏了一把，黄仁俊夹菜的手一抖刚夹起的鸭肠又掉回锅中，炸起一圈圈红油汤，“仁俊尼，太可爱了，慢点吃不急。”黄仁俊呆呆地望着粉毛，几抹淡淡的红色悄悄地爬上了他的耳尖他的脸颊，“哦，好。”  
看着黄仁俊无措的举动，罗渽民又扬起了溢着蜜的微笑，这是只小白兔呀。


End file.
